The University of Hawaii Clinical Cancer Education Program emphasizes interdisciplinary and multidisciplinary team effort in cancer care. The Interdisciplinary Team Course had been conducted during two eight-week periods. The first eight-week course showed that the experience was enthusiastically endorsed by the students finishing the eight-week course. Because of elective constraints, the medical students had been on a 4-week assignment. The Multidisciplinary Course has been approved by the Curriculum Committee and will be offered to the fourth-year medical students during the school year commencing July 1, 1980. This course attempts to continue structured formal lectures with clerkships in the development of skills in the diagnosis and management of cancer and related problems. The Clinical Associate Program continues to emphasize clinical training in an in- and outpatient setting. Dedicated time has been given for training in pathology and radiation oncology. The Associates will continue to coordinate cancer-related meetings and participate and develop a leadership role in the interdisciplinary and multidisciplinary activities of undergraduate and graduate training.